In a radio frequency (RF) transceiver, a communication signal is typically amplified and transmitted by a transmit section. A transmit section may comprise one or more circuits that amplify and transmit the communication signal. The amplifier circuit or circuits may comprise one or more amplifier paths having one or more stages that may include one or more driver stages and one or more power amplifier stages. The amplifier circuit or circuits may generally be called upon to provide different levels of power amplification over a wide bandwidth, while attempting to provide both efficiency and linearity for a variety of different transmission signals. Often, providing a linear power output comes at the expense of efficiency, and providing high efficiency comes at the expense of linearity.